


Mirror, mirror on the wall: What is true love?

by osnapitzjsa



Category: Original Work, Snow White - All Media Types, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)
Genre: F/F, M/M, My first time writing something that's not a One Shot, Slow Burn, Snow White AU, This Is Going To Be Gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osnapitzjsa/pseuds/osnapitzjsa
Summary: We all know the classic story of Snow White, a lot of versions have been made. Well, I'm making my own version now! A war breaks between two kingdoms and the two princesses of those rival kingdoms meet each other. And eventually fall in love? Maybe? I don't know I'm really bad at summaries, but I'm so excited for this story!
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Snow White/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Mirror, mirror on the wall: What is true love?

Once upon a time there was a princess living at the castle of the Bright Kingdom, although she was royalty she was treated as a peasant and a slave by her cruel mother: Queen Grimhilde. After the princess’ father passed away due to a terminal illness the queen assumed the throne and what was once a kingdom that was beloved and adored by the common people as well as other kingdoms, became a place of terror for everybody except for the queen herself.  
The princess was in the castle courtyard cleaning the floor and the walls, one of the many chores that the queen ordered her daily to do, the courtyard had no ceiling so her cheeks and shoulders were red from the sunburn and she was also sweating heavily. A royal guard came to the courtyard.  
“Princess.” He startled the princess who got up all of a sudden and stopped cleaning the floor with a sponge for a moment.  
“Yes?” She relaxed when she realized who called her. “Oh, Noah, hello! What brings you here?”  
Noah was a royal guard but he was also one of the princess’ closest friends ever since she was a little girl. He was the youngest of all the royal guards at the age of 22, he and the princess used to play together as kids and even if there was 4-year age gap between them they got along very well, almost like siblings.  
“Forgive me, I did not mean to startle you, princess” He bowed to her.  
“Oh, no, it’s okay! But please, Noah, drop the formalities, call me by my name!” She tried to give him a reassuring smile but it was early morning and she was already too tired.  
“Right, Snow White.” He got that name out and any signs of a smile that the princess managed to get out suddenly faded. That wasn’t her name, she hated that name. Unfortunately, ever since the king passed away and Noah had to now follow the queen’s rules, their friendship was now in a rocky state.  
“Anyway… why are you here?”  
“Right, sorry… The queen demands your presence.” It was hard to see Noah’s expression due to his helmet that almost covered his entire face except for his eyes and all his mouth area, but just by his voice it was possible to see that he felt great pity for the princess.  
Snow White’s heart started to race, her mother, the queen, wanted to see her, that could not mean anything good.  
“Oh, I see… Excuse me, then.” She started to leave but Noah’s voice stopped her for a second.  
“I’m sorry.” Snow White turned around and they shared one quick glance before she left for good to see what kind of horrible conversation with her mother was waiting for her.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
The queen was in her room as usual, she was rarely seen at the throne room, only when she would give orders to the royal guards. She was staring at her mirror when she heard the door open.  
“Y-Your majesty? You wanted to see me?”  
The queen didn’t bother to turn around, looking at her daughter through the mirror.  
“Come in” She said in a disinterested voice.  
Snow White carefully and slowly entered the room and closed the door, the queen turned around and started to walk towards her, just with that she already made her daughter start to tremble. Grimhilde and the princess looked very alike, they both had curly long dark hair and features that made them look very attractive to other people, but the similarities ended there. The queen’s elegancy and attractiveness made her even more intimidating for some reason.  
“My dearest daughter, have you finished cleaning the courtyard like I ordered you to?”  
“Y-yes, your majesty” Snow White wished she could make her voice stop shaking every time she talked with her mother but she just couldn’t.  
“That’s a good girl” She caressed her daughter’s cheek who had to fight the urge to gasp, the queen’s hand was as cold as ice. “You might be wondering why I ordered our youngest royal guard to tell you to come here, I have something to discuss with you here in private.” She sat on her chair near the bed. “Tomorrow there’s going to be a war”  
Snow White actually gasped this time. “Wh-What?! A war? Why? How?”  
“Silence!” Her commanding voice was enough to shut her daughter up every time. “The reason why there will be a war is none of your concern. All you need to know is that you’re going to be placed in your room right outside the castle where no one can find you. Even if we’re at war I have a reputation to keep, you know? Wouldn’t you be sad if the kingdom and your mother’s reputation became a disgrace because people found out I have such a pathetic excuse of a princess as a daughter? I mean, just look at yourself, my dear.”  
Snow White looked down to see her outfit, a brown dress and shoes that she had to put on and got extremely dirty every single day, the only outfit her mother ever let her put on. She never let her put on any beautiful or elegant clothes like the black and blue dress her mother was wearing right now that completely complimented her dark hair and blue eyes.  
“Right, I understand” Then she turned around.  
“Did I ask you to leave?!” Snow White jumped a little and turned around again. “We’re not done yet; we have another thing to discuss.” Grimhilde got up from her chair and walked towards the mirror. “Mirror, mirror on the wall: show me the conversation between Snow White and our youngest royal guard in the courtyard.”  
Snow White could feel the fear creep up in her. The mirror started to show some type of smoke, a sign that it was about to showcase something, then that smoke evaporated and an image of the courtyard started showing, with Snow White and Noah in it.  
“Forgive me, I did not mean to startle you, princess”  
“Oh, no, it’s okay! But please, Noah, drop the formalities, call me by my name!”  
The princess started to tremble with fear, she knew what was coming. The image disappeared and the mirror returned to its normal state. The queen turned around to look at her.  
“You know I’m always watching you; you know you can’t escape me. Why would you ask him to call you by your name?!” Her voice elevated, she no longer had her usual calm voice, she started walking towards her daughter and almost got up in her face. “The name your father gave you died alongside him, I will not allow anyone to call you anything except for ‘Snow White’, I can barely tolerate hearing people calling you ‘princess’!” The princess had to fight her tears at this point, she hated crying because of her mother’s words. “Get it through your thick skull, and be grateful that I even gave the privilege to have a name, your name is and always will be… Snow White.”  
She turned around and walked towards the mirror looking at her daughter through the reflection. “Leave now.”  
Snow White nodded, her body and voice were completely shaking, she was almost crying. She opened the door and quickly left the room, she started running through the castle to get to her room outside of it as quickly as possible, she didn’t want anyone to see her like this: completely torn up over the queen’s words, tears were falling on her cheeks now.  
“Snow White… Snow White… Snow White…” She hated that name, she really did, she wanted her real name back.


End file.
